The application for this new invention is co-pending with three other applications entitled xe2x80x98Valda Kittxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Valda Louisexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Valda Isoldexe2x80x99. All are derived from the same breeding program, having the same inventor and filing date as the present application entitled Dianthus xe2x80x98Valda Judithxe2x80x99.
Botanical classification: Dianthus Allwoodii.
Variety denomination: Valda Judith.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation that is grown for its pale pink flowers. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus Allwoodii and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Valda Judithxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Valda Judithxe2x80x99 resulted from a program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Dawlish, Devon, England. The primary focus of the program was to select a variety of flower color mutations from the parent plant xe2x80x98Valda Wyattxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
In 1995, a naturally occuring color sport mutation was found by the inventor on part of a petal of Dianthus xe2x80x98Valda Wyattxe2x80x99 (not patented). The shoots on the lower part of the stem on which the color mutation occured were removed, rooted and grown out into flowers. One or two of the plants produced a whole flower exhibiting the mutated color. This process was repeated until a whole plant was obtained that produced the new color on all flowers.
xe2x80x98Valda Judithxe2x80x99 is a hardy perennial grown for its use as a container and landscape plant.
xe2x80x98Valda Judithxe2x80x99 was selected for its double, pale pink flowers and is characterized by gray-green foliage, compact habit, profuse flowering, free-flowering, long flowering and vigorous growth. It is distinguishable from the parent plant xe2x80x98Valda Wyattxe2x80x99 by flower color. The flowers of xe2x80x98Valda Wyattxe2x80x99 are more red (68B) with a incomplete ring (66B) around the base of the petal than those of xe2x80x98Valda Judithxe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor who took cuttings in a cultivated area of Dawlish, Devon, England in 1995. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These traits in combination distinguish this cultivar from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Valda Judithxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions.
1. Dianthus xe2x80x98Valda Judithxe2x80x99 reaches approximately 46 cm. in height and 38 cm. in width at 12 months.
2. Dianthus xe2x80x98Valda Judithxe2x80x99 exhibits double, pale pink flowers.
3. Dianthus xe2x80x98Valda Judithxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact growth habit.
4. Dianthus xe2x80x98Valda Judithxe2x80x99 exhibits dense gray-green foliage.
5. Dianthus xe2x80x98Valda Judithxe2x80x99 is long flowering, blooming from May to October.
6. Dianthus xe2x80x98Valda Judithxe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 15xc2x0 Centigrade.